memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Squire of Gothos
Streszczenie W drodze do kolonii Beta VI, ''Enterprise'' musi pokonać "gwiezdną pustynię" – rejon, gdzie nie ma systemów słonecznych, około 450 gwiezdnych lat od Ziemi. Odkrywają tam surową, żelazokrzemową planetę.. Sulu przygotowuje się, by ją ominąć, gdy nagle znika. Kilka sekund później znika również Kirk. Planeta okazuje się być skrajnie niegościnna. Mimo to wydaje się, jakby były na niej jakieś formy zycia – ktoś, kto przekazuje powitanie, w nieco archaiczny sposób. Przesławszy się w dół zwiad odkrywa strefę o jakby ziemskich warunkach egzystencji, a w jej środku coś jakby ufortyfikowaną posiadłość (lub mały zamek). W środku pełno jest dziwacznych artefaktów I dekoracji – i zamarłe postacie Kirka i Sulu. Niemal w tej samej chwili otwierają się drzwi, a klawikord zaczyna grać; siedzi przy nim dziwny osobnik w błękitnym kaftanie i staromodnej koszuli. Przedstawia się jako generał Trelane (w stanie spoczynku), rządca Gothos. Początkowo Trelane jest przyjaźnie nastawiony, nie waha się jednak jasno dać znać, że to on kontroluje tu sytuacje. Naciskany, wychodzi z sali. An escape attempt lasts a few brief moments before Trelane returns the landing party, and a few more crew, to his drawing room. Kilka pomyłek utwierdza Kirka w przekonaniu, że Trelane nie jest wszechmocny, I później dochodzi on do wniosku, że Tralane'owi coś pomaga – jakaś maszyna lub coś w tym rodzaju. Przekonany o tym, Kirk wyzywa Trelane'a na pojedynek, i bierze na cel wielkie lustro za nim. Wygląda na to, że miał rację; maszyna za lustrem zostaje zniszczona, a większość iluzji Trelane'a znika, umożliwiając zwiadowi ucieczkę z Gothos. Zwycięstwo jest pozorne. Enterprise próbuje lecieć do Beta VI, ale Trelane ukazuje, że jego moc jest większa, niż się do tej pory zdawało – porusza planetą Gothos tak, by uniemożliwić odlot statku. W końcu Kirk orientuje się, że będzie musiał stawić mu czoła. Tak też robi – Trelane przebiera się za sędziego, i teraz wydaje się, że jest nie do pokonania. Trelane planuje zamordowanie Kirka za zbrodnię przeciwstawienia się jego żądaniom. Lecz to byłoby za proste dla tak silnej istoty. Bazując na tym Kirk sugeruje Trelane'owi rodzaj wyzwania - polowanie na niego samego. Trelane poluje na Kirka jakiś czas, ale szybko go chwyta. Gdy już ma go zabić, Kirk wymyka się, łamie jego miecz sword i zaczyna drażnić się z nim jak z dzieckiem. Z ratunkiem przychodzą rodzice Trelane'a. Wychodzi na to, że Trelane rzeczywiście jest dzieckiem, które przekroczyło granice zabawy. Jego rodzice uwalniają Enterprise I zabierają Trelane'a, by go ukarać. Wpisy w dzienniku *"Dziennik pokładowy, data gwiezdna 2124.5. Za kapitana Jamesa Kirka melduje pierwszy oficer Spock. Orbitujemy wokół samotnej, nieznanej planety pośród gwiezdnej pustyni. Od czterech godzin skanujemy powierzchnię wszystkimi dostępnymi instrumentami, ale kapitan Kirk i sternik Sulu pozostają nieodkryci. Ogłaszam czerwony alarm." *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2125.7. Za kapitana Kirka melduje oficer naukowy Spock. Robimy czternaste okrążenie planety bez możliwości kontaktu z zaginionymi oficerami czy zwiadem, wysłanym w ślad za nimi. Łączność podprzestrzenna wydaje się zablokowana. Szczęśliwie wyregulowaliśmy czujniki impulsami energii, są więc teraz sprawne i wykrywają niewielką przestrzeń na powierzchni, w której panują stabilne warunki, zbliżone do ziemskich." *"'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2126.1, kontynuacja raportu. Całaga załoga mostka jest przymusowym gościem stworzenia o imieniu Trelane. Jesteśmy bezbronni, bezsilni, a naszą jedyną nadzieją jest ucieczka "Enterprise", gdy uda się przerwać tę zabawę . Zdecydowałem się wyzwać Trelane'a na 'honorową grę' game, i wszystkie moje szanse zależą teraz od staromodnego pistoletu." *" Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2126.3. Melduje pierwszy oficer Spock. Wciąż ani słowa od kapitana Kirka, który przebywa obecnie na powierzchni planety. Nasz czas niemal się skończył. Niedługo będę zmuszony opuścić to miejsce zgodnie z otrzymanymi wcześniej instrukcjami." Pamiętne cytaty ""Pozdrowienia i życzenia szczęścia." Prosze to wysłać, poruczniku. USS Enterprise do nadawcy na powierzchni planety. Zidentyfikuj się. "Hip-hip... hura?" Jak mi się zdaje, to się tłumaczy jako, "Naprzód!"" "''To jakiś żart, sir?" "Tylko teoria, Mr. DeSalle. Nic poza tym." : - Spock i DeSalle "Musze powiedzieć, że stanowią niezwykle ciekawą parę... sądzę jednak, że teraz chcecie ich odzyskać." : - Trelane, o Kirku i Sulu "A tak– Przypatrywałem się waszej małej Ziemi!" "Zatem widział pan, co robiliśmy dziewięćset lat temu." "Naprawdę?... pomyliłem się co do czasu? To do mnie niepodobne! Oh, czciałem, zebyście poczuli się jak w domu– Jestem dumny ze szczegółów wykończenia." : - Kirk i Trelane "Witam dobrego lekarza. I szanowaną personę." (Trelane kłania się) (na stronie) "On żartuje?" : - Trelane i Sulu, gdy Trelane wita McCoy'a "Sprzeciwiam się panu. Sprzeciwiam się intelektowi pozbawionemu dyscypliny; Sprzeciwiam się sile bez określonego celu." "Oh, Mr. Spock, odsłania pan prawdziwe oblicze – ma pan złe maniery! To ta ludzka połowa, nieprawdaż?" : - Spock i Trelane "Trociny smakują lepiej niż to mięso, a woda byłaby sto razy lepsza od tej jego brandy – to wszystko nie ma smaku." "To może być nieapetyczne, doktorze, ale to logiczne." "Znów to magiczne słowo... proszę mi powiedzieć, panie Spock, czy pańska logika uznaje to za fascynujące?" "Nie, "fascynujące" to słowo kt/órym określam rzecz nieoczekiwaną; w tym przypadku, jak myślę. "interesujące" będzie dość." "Myśli pan, że to nie jest nieoczekiwane, Mr. Spock?" "Że jedzenie nie ma smaku? Że wino nie ma zapachu? Nie. To znaczy, że Trelane zna ziemskie "formy", ale nie wie nic o tym, co zawierają.." : - McCoy, Spock i Kirk "Natychmiast skończ te głupoty! Bo jak nie, nie otrzymasz pozwolenia na stworzenie nowej planety!" : - ojciec Trelane'a "Jesteśmy żywymi istotami, nie twymi zabawkami!" : - Kirk, do "sędziego" Trelane'a "My – to znaczy ja i inni, myślimy, że to zamknięty obieg materii – perfekcyjny system, zamieniajacy materię w energię i z powrotem w materię." "Coś jak transporter na pokładzie ''Enterprise." "''O, to bardziej złożony proces! Wy możecie jedynie przenosić materię z miejsca na miejsce, ale my możemy tworzyć dodatkową – jeśli chcemy!" : - Trelane, opowiadając Kirkowi o niektórych z jego możliwości "To próbka atmosfery, znajdujacej się poza moim dobroczynnym oddziaływaniem. Teraz będzie się pan zachowywał przyzwoicie, prawda? Bo inaczej bardzo się rozgniewam." : - Trelane "Oh, nie mogę pozwolić wam teraz odejść. Nudziłem się, póki tu nie przybyliście. Musicie zostać." : - Trelane "Wszystko, co mógłbyś powiedzieć, już zostało uzyte przeciwko tobie." : - Trelane "Skąd on może pochodzić? Co to za maniak?" : - Sulu "Jestem wstrząśnięty, ale nie wiem, czy to śmiech, czy strach.." : - McCoy "Oh, to staje się męczące; to takie bardzo ''łatwe." "''To twój problem, Trelane – ''wszystko jest łatwe. Dlatego źle się czujesz; nie zdobywasz, ale masz..." "''Eh?" "Nie myślisz, Trelane, to twój problem. Tracisz okazje na coś takiego jak twój gniew sprzed chwili – i ''mój teraz. Bawi cię to, ale beze mnie nie umiałbyś się bawić. A wiesz czemu? Bo jesteś nadętym, żałosnym głupkiem." "''Uważaj pan!" "Masz okazję przezyć coś naprawdę niezwykłego, i tracisz ją. Chcesz zostać mordercą, no to proszę! Co jednak jest podniecającego w zwykłym wieszaniu?" "Podniecającego?" "Tak… dreszcz, napięcie – ''zabawa!" : - '''Trelane' i Kirk "Sygnał transportera? Co to znaczy? Musicie mi powiedzieć!" "To znaczy, Trelane, że zabawa skończona, dzięki panu Spockowi." "Czekajcie! Nie chcę tego! Nie pozwoliłem wam odejść! Stop! Nie pozwalam!" : - Trelane i Kirk "Wyzywa mnie pan na pojedynek!?" : - Trelane Zza kulis Scenariusz * Dokładny czas akcji Star Treku został określony w tym odcinku Kirk twierdzi, że ludzie I zdarzenia z18ttego stulecia|18th]] i 19tego stulecia istniały 900 lat temu, co musi umiejscowić serię w 26tym wieku lub później. Inne scenariusz plasuja Star Trek ledwie o 200 lat w przyszłości, jeśli wierzyć odcinkowi . * Finałowa scena polowania między Trelane i Kirkiem jest podobna do tej z klasycznego opowiadania Richarda Connell'a, "The Most Dangerous Game". * Trelane grozi, że Kirk zostanie "powieszony za szyję, az będzie martwy, martwy, martwy" co jest dosłownym cytatem z dziewiętnastowiecznego sedziego Isaaca C. Parkera, mimo że historycy twierdzą, że Parker nigdy tak nie mówił, ogłaszając wyrok smierci. http://www.nps.gov/archive/fosm/history/judgeparker/speeches/massey.htm http://www.nps.gov/fosm/historyculture/myths-and-legends-surrounding-judge-parker.htm * Uhura melduje "Dowództwu Gwiezdnej Floty", która to nazwa Gwiezdna Flota i Dowództwo Gwiezdnej Floty pojawiła się kilka odcinków wcześniej , i w dwuczęściowym odcinku i . Postacie * Leslie (Eddie Paskey) siedzi w fotelu dowódcy, gdy zwiad po raz pierwszy ucieka Trelane'owi. Pojawia się tam jeszcze raz w . * Według słów Williama Campbella w The World of Star Trek, podczas jego walki z Williamem Shatnerem w lesie, upadł i wybił sobie ramię. Szczęśliwie, gdy odruchowo poruszył nim, by opanować ból, bark sam wskoczył na swoje miejsce. * Spock i Kirk jasno nazywają meteorologa Mr. "Yay-gur", ale McCoy i DeSalle mówią "Jay-gur". Bazując na niemieckiej wymowie "Jäger" (co znaczy "myśliwy"), właściwa wymowa brzmi"Yay-gur". Efekty * Podczas swego pierwszego ukazania się Trelane "gra" Sonatę w C Major, K.159 by . http://www.midiworld.com/skindx.htm http://icking-music-archive.org/scores/scarlatti/k159.pdf Zmuszona przez niego Uhura gra na klawikordzie Roses from the South Johanna Straussa II, choć twierdzi, że nie potrafi. Wygląda na to, że Trelane umie dobrze grać, jednak w świetle późniejszych wydarzeń zdaje się, że gra używając swych mocy I nie posiada żadnych muzycznych umiejętności Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Gościnnie * William Campbell jako Trelane Udział biorą * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy * Richard Carlyle jako Jaeger oraz * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * George Takei jako Sulu * James Doohan jako Scott * Michael Barrier jako DeSalle * Venita Wolf jako Teresa Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Barbara Babcock jako matka Trelane'a (głos) * Bart LaRue jako ojciec Trelane'a (głos) de:Tödliche Spiele auf Gothos en:The Squire of Gothos (episode) es:The Squire of Gothos fr:The Squire of Gothos (épisode) ja:ゴトス星の怪人（エピソード） nl:The Squire of Gothos sv:The Squire of Gothos Kategoria:Odcinki TOS